Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another in a hinged manner. The hinged connection of the panels enables the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the movable partition in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
When deployed, a leading end of the movable partition, often defined by a component known as a lead post, complementarily engages another structure, such as a wall, a post, or a lead post of another door.
Automatic extension and retraction of the movable partition may be accomplished through the use of a motor. A drive shaft of the motor may be operatively coupled to a sprocket, which may engage a chain that extends through a channel in the track.
In some systems, the motor is located in a fixed position relative to the building, and the chain comprises a loop. Operation of the motor and rotation of the sprocket causes the chain to circulate within the channel in the track. A leading end of the movable partition may be coupled to the chain, such that circulation of the chain causes extension or retraction of the movable partition, depending upon the direction of the circulation of the chain.
In additional systems, the motor may be mounted to a leading end of the movable partition, and the chain may comprise a generally linear chain having fixed ends. In such systems, as the motor drives rotation of the sprocket, the motor and the leading end of the movable partition to which it is attached move along the fixed chain to extend or retract the movable partition.
Improper tension in the chain of the movable partition system can result in malfunction of the system. For example, if the chain is too loose, the sprocket may not properly engage the chain. If the chain is too tight, components of the chain may fail due to excessive stress.